This invention relates to a method and apparatus for discriminating coins (which includes tokens) or bank notes or the like used for automatic vending machines, game machines, money changing machines, etc. and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for discriminating coins or bank notes, in which specific data of a coin or bank note to be discriminated, i.e., data representing the shape, characteristics of material, pattern, etc., are obtained for a given number of sample coins or bank notes and statistically processed to obtain reference values in advance so that the discrimination of coins or bank notes with respect to the genuineness thereof is performed with reference to the reference values.
Automatic vending machines, money changing machines, game machines and like machines usually use an apparatus for discriminating the kind and genuineness of the inserted coins or bank notes. Especially, game machines are constructed to receive a fixed denomination of coin (e.g., the 100-yen coin in Japan). However, different coins, both in shape and material, are used in different countries. Therefore, when exporting game machines to different countries, respectively different coin discriminating apparatus must be provided, which is very inconvenient from the standpoint of the manufacture.
Furthermore, in the case of a machine in which a plurality of different kinds of coins are received, the corresponding number of coin discriminating devices, each for discriminating a particular kind of coin, must be provided serially. Doing so inevitably increases the size of the machine. This drawback arises from the fact that in the machines receiving a plurality of different kinds of coins, a corresponding number of gages each corresponding to the size of a particular kind of coin are provided, such that a coin is passed for discrimination through these gages in succession. In the prior art discriminating apparatus, the discrimination is done through comparison with a preset reference value. Where a plurality of different discriminations are performed, the corresponding number of different gages are then necessary, so that the overall discriminating apparatus is complicated in construction and increased in size.
Apparatus for discriminating bank notes usually uses optical or magnetic sensors. Again in this case, the reference values for discrimination are preset. That is, different bank note discriminating devices must be provided for different countries where different kinds of bank notes are used. Furthermore, when a new kind of bank note is issued, considerable time and expense are necessary to provide machines which receive the new bank notes.